1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Schottky device and a semiconductor process of making the same; more specifically, relates to a semiconductor process of fabricating a Schottky device with a high breakdown voltage.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Schottky devices are widely used in many semiconductor circuits. Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, FIG. 1 is a top view of a Schottky device 1 of the prior art, and FIG. 2 is a side elevational, cross-sectional view of the portion of the Schottky device 1 of FIG. 1 taken substantially along section line A-A thereof. The Schottky device 1 comprises a P-substrate 101, a deep N-well 103, a heavily doped region 105 being doped with an n-type of ions, a Schottky contact 107, an Ohmic contact 109, a doped region 111 being doped with a p-type of ions, a Schottky electrode 113, and an Ohmic electrode 115. The Schottky contact 107 contacts the Schottky electrode 113 with the deep N-well 103. The Ohmic contact 109 contacts the Ohmic electrode 115 with the heavily doped region 105. The doped region 111 that is adjacent to the deep N-well 103 will ensure a breakdown voltage of the Schottky devices 1 on a fixed value.
However, an ion concentration of the deep N-well 103 will be reduced for improving the breakdown voltage of the Schottky devices 1. Therefore, there are extra masks and processes needed to fabricate the Schottky devices 1, and costs will be increased. Furthermore, a conductive resistance of the Schottky devices 1 will increase substantially.
According to the above description, there is a need in this industry to improve a high breakdown voltage of a Schottky device without extra masks and processes.